The pain of Love
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: [This is an Angst-y, GinnyDraco one-shot coz I’m in the mood for some angst.] Ginny is slowly dying from a poisonous potion, inflicted on her by one Draco Malfoy. She loves him, but can she forgive him of his sins and finally succumb to him in a moment


**Summary- [This is an Angst-y, Ginny/Draco one-shot coz I'm in the mood for some angst.] Ginny is slowly dying from a poisonous potion, inflicted on her by one Draco Malfoy. She loves him, but can she forgive him of his sins and finally succumb to him in a moment of desperation?  
  
**Disclaimer 1: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own what I do with them! They have succumbed to my crazy plots and now I have full control over them! So there!  
  
**Disclaimer 2/WARNING- This story has themes, which may shock and appall some readers! So read with caution (BTW it's nothing like my other one-shot, I am officially certain that if I ever write incest again I will make sure you're all thoroughly warned! Although I did get a laugh out of some flames!!)  
  
**Author's Note- I needed to write, so I thought "Hey, why don't I do a crazy little one- shot while I wait for Sarah to write her chapter in our shared story." And this is it! This story is a bit weird, and I hope I write it the way it deserves to be written, but yeah it does have death in it! I don't like Angst-y Hermione/Draco fics but I DO like angst-y Draco/Ginny fics so I thought I'd write one! That's enough of me justifying what I'm doing here, so if you don't like what I've said so far don't read! And if you think you'll like this then be my guest and read away! Lovingly yours, Jade xx {BTW, This is mostly in Ginny's POV I think, maybe!} XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Draco Malfoy was crazy. I know it and he knows it, but I can't help but love him. He has been the object of my affection for years since I started to see Harry as a brother. And now as I lay here in his bed, I realise that loving him was the biggest mistake I made.  
  
He started to go crazy in his 6th year. He avoided people and often looked like he hadn't been sleeping or he'd been doing drugs, and I began to worry about him. As I watched him from the other side of the hall every morning I wished I could mother him, and care for him so he wouldn't hurt anymore. I wanted to save him from going insane.  
  
One day I saw him walk into the hall, he looked horrible. He was obviously taking drugs, and he looked as if he was ready to kill. The Slytherin slut Pansy walked up to him and ran her hand through his hair, trying to soothe him in the only way a slut knew how. He smacked her hard across the face, across the hall and over the other noise I heard the slap. And now I shudder as I think of it.  
  
I wrote him a letter that night, I told him I cared and that if he trusted me I could help him. He wrote back to me, he told me that he'd always thought I was different and that we should get together.  
  
We met in dark places, in the middle of the night, never telling anyone about our friendship. I listened to him and soothed him; I tried to help him through it. But then he introduced me to the world of drugs and instead of trying to help him when we met up, I was getting high with him and he was helping me escape everything too.  
  
In that state of elation was when he first kissed me, and it was my first ever kiss. After he kissed me he progressed further. In one night I'd gone from never being kissed to almost having sex with the boy of my dreams, and the boy of my nightmares.  
  
I stopped him, I was high and I knew I didn't want my first time to be drug induced. I told him I wanted it to be special.  
  
After that night he got crazy, he was possessive and impulsive. I told myself that it wasn't because of me, but because of his drug dependency. I tried to blame everything on the cruelties of the world.  
  
After a while I realised I couldn't escape the blame any longer. Following every one of our midnight meetings he would seem worse, and he would use drugs even more as if to forget what had happened between us.  
  
I realised I had to distance myself. I stopped answering his owls, and I tried to keep myself away from drugs. It worked, for just a little while. It was the end of the school year, and I knew I couldn't see him in the summer break. I told him this and he went insane. But I knew that he knew I was right.  
  
Every night of the holidays I prayed that he would be okay, that he would make it through the summer and be back at school so he could graduate. I cried for him everyday, knowing that he'd never know how much I truly loved him, how deep my feelings for him ran.  
  
I was so anxious to return back to school, and I breathed a sigh of relief when the first of September came around.  
  
The whole way on the train, I stared out the window of the carriage I shared with my brother and his friends. It would seem too desperate to go and find him then, so I waited until we got to school to make a time for our first rendezvous.  
  
I saw him as we got off the train, and he looked worse then ever. That night when we met, I tried to talk to him but he insisted that he was fine.  
  
Our meetings went on the same as always for months, and Draco got crazier and crazier. He started to demand we have sex, but I stood by my morals and always left him unsatisfied. I knew that he would soon pressure me into something I didn't want to do, so I distanced myself again. Willing myself not to give into the cravings of our drug induced fantasies and the touch of his lips on mine.  
  
It was my craving for the drugs that took me back to him. The dreams I had of the biting of a needle into my arm and the longing for that feeling that being with him gave me. It was my addiction that got me where I am now.  
  
The needle he used lies beside me on his bed, empty. The poison that once filled it now flows through my veins, weakening me by the minute.  
  
He said it would take two hours. Once he'd calmed down he explained everything to me, but I still don't understand why.  
  
I came to him tonight. I needed him to fulfill the cravings I had, but when I got to him he was raging. I met him in his room; the private room that his father had insisted on and he had obviously already taken a lot of drugs. He had an evil glint in his eye when he saw me, and he kissed me hard bruising my mouth. I had been drinking, trying to satisfy my cravings with a different drug to no avail. So when I came to him I could barely walk.  
  
I collapsed on his bed, and he helped me to shoot up. He still had the crazy look in his eyes, but he calmed slightly at my touch. We had begun to fool around on his bed, both in a state of pure nothingness. He begun to rip off my clothes, assuming that because I'd come back to him it meant I was ready to fuck him. I began to scream and try and pull him off me, but my head was pounding and I couldn't concentrate.  
  
When he felt my struggle he went crazy, calling me a tease and frigid before slapping me. I kicked him hard in the balls and he fell back, when he finally got back up he looked madder then ever.  
  
He walked over to a box and pulled out a needle. It looked dirty and used, but I was too scared to say anything. It was filled with something that I didn't recognize and he came towards me with it, laughing like crazy.  
  
He pulled me to him, and I struggled and screamed he looked scary as hell and he was holding the needle up to my throat.  
  
I thrashed around, trying to get away but finally he hit me hard and while I was reacting his jabbed the needle into a vein in my neck. I screamed and tried to get away while he filled my body with the strange concoction. When he finished he threw me back down onto the bed.  
  
He calmed down as he saw me laying there. I was crying silently and staring up at him. I must have looked afraid because he came close to me and whispered to me in a soft calming voice.  
  
"Don't be afraid my Ginny, death is not something to fear."  
  
When I realised what he'd said I looked at him fearfully. And he laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes, my Ginny, you are going to die. That was a poisonous potion that I injected you with. You wouldn't satisfy me Ginny so I had to punish you." he grinned manically as I gasped.  
  
Then he got up off the bed and walked out. That was over half an hour ago; he just left me here...  
  
He was giving me time to think I knew it. He wanted to hear me call to him; wanted me to beg him to make love to me, and I felt as if that was just what I wanted to do.  
  
"Draco!" I call out to him feebly. He slowly walks in from the mini common room that adjoins his room, and looks at me questioningly.  
  
"I love you Draco, I've always loved you." I whisper, letting the tears fall down my face. I see that he has been shooting up again and I fear that he will OD.  
  
He lies down beside me. "Are you ready to give me what I want?" he asked and I just nod, letting the tears fall down me face. He slowly gets up and eyes me hungrily; he pulls my clothes off me, as I lie there, praying for it to be over.  
  
He enters me sharply and I close my eyes, trying to block out the pain. Behind the pain there is pleasure and I immediately feel glad that I will not die a virgin.  
  
"You are liking this, I know you are Ginny. You don't have to pretend." He says as he thrusts into me, the passion and pain blurring as each thrust gets faster.  
  
"Oh Draco!" I whisper, closing my eyes again, not wanting to look into his cold grey eyes.  
  
"You love it Ginny! You love it!" he gasped, almost breathless as he speeds up. I know he is going to cum soon, too excited that he is finally getting what he wants, he won't hold on for long.  
  
I open my eyes just once more and see the predatory gleam in his grey eyes, he feels superior, and dominating. I close my eyes and my mouth so that I don't vomit at his sick fantasies.  
  
I feel a rush of energy as he begins to cum, and I also feel a tingle in my head I realise that I will die as he empties his evil doings into my innocent body and I let out a wail of pain.  
  
Then everything goes dark, as my mind begins to slow I pray to myself that Draco Malfoy will die painfully of an overdose when he sees the dead girl beneath him, then I slip away into the darkness, where the pain cannot reach.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The next morning when the house elves come to wake Master Malfoy, they find him lying on top of a young girl with red hair. The girl is covered in bruises and had track marks in her arms. She is dead and Draco Malfoy is dead on top of her; his eyes open with a look of terror and pain in them, dried tears are evident on both faces. 


End file.
